Contract
by shima-shilou12345678910
Summary: Hinata is supposed to be at a book signing but is tricked by her friend Sakura to go to a club where she breaks valubale vases and has to repay her dept to Itachi the owner of the club. RxR
1. I am in dept to you!

A//N I don not own Naruto or another characters in the series but I do love them very much and wish to give Itachi-sama endless pleasure.!

"Are you sure this is the right address?"

"Yeah, very sure."

"Are you sure, you're sure this is quite loud for a book signing."

"Just relax Hina-chan."

"How can I relax when you lied to me Sakura." Hinata shouted over the loud music emitting from the equally loud speakers right by the bar that Hinata and Sakura were sitting at.

"Come on instead of being such a party-pooper why don't you have some fun." Sakura said tugging at her skirt showing her skin in a very unnatural way.

"I think I'm going to leave now you have fun I'm going to find the signing by myself!"

Hinata shouted across the table but no one was listening as Sakura was now flirting with a yellow haired male.

As Hinata stormed away from the bar she headed for the exit but was interrupted from fuming when she was violently shoved by a couple apparently rubbing themselves against each other.

'Is that supposed to be dancing? Because it looks like they are having sex standing up eww how gross!' Hinata thought as she watched the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes 'dance' with a boy who had brown spiky hair and looked like he wanted to be in bed.

"Hey watch where you're going lady!" Said the angry blonde haired girl.

"Ino come on it was just an accident." The spiky lazy looking brown headed boy said.

"No she did it on purpose!" She shrieked picking herself up dusting off her black mini-snake skin shirt.

"Just say sorry." The Ino girl said. "And I'll ignore this incident."

"No I'm sorry I cant you pushed me when you were supposedly 'dancing'!" Hinata said making bunny fingers.

"Excuse me, I wouldn't be talking book-worm I heard you talking to forehead girl by the bar."

Ino replied right up to Hinata's face an extremely bad move being called book-worm was a very personal thing to her since she new martial arts. And of course she hit her, pushed up her nose you could even hear the snap.

"Shit, why did you do that bitch!" Ino managed though the flow of new blood.

Both of the girls were absent to the fact that there was a small crowd around them chanting "Fight", "Fight."

Soon enough they were fighting Hinata would kick. Ino would punch. Scratching, hair pulling all of the exiting things girls do when they are enrage in a silly means of envy for each other or just because they like to hit each other.

All of this is great for the crowd until somebody gets hurt, except in this case were Hinata and Ino were throwing vases at the other female by this point Ino saw something grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and ran off. The rest of the crowed was thinning out too as they resumed to 'dancing'.

But as the hate she had for this specific blonde slut continued she grabbed a piece of broken pottery and attempted to huck it in her direction but a firm hand grasped her wrist.

"That will be enough from you missy." Said a security guard who just appeared.

He pulled Hinata up gruffly off of the floor. And held tightly to her arms as he lead her though the crowd.

"Let go I can walk myself!" She ordered but he wasn't listening. As they reached the back of the club the security guard leaned into the intercom.

"I've got the one causing all of the troubles down here I think he might be interested to she her himself."

"Come on up." Said a woman.

As she said that the door swung open onto a lovely elegant area it seemed to be a elevator room. Because the stepped onto the elevator.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

On the seventh floor they got off. The guard nodded to the secretary at the desk she smiled at him but frowned at her.

"I'll just let him know you are here." She said as she scurried off towards the double doors.

In a few moments the secretary motioned for them to enter. So they did. The office was dark and gloomy compared to the rest of the building there was a desk with a man sitting in the corner apparently sobbing with a deep blue colored hair. And a plant in the other corner.

"Kisame what the hell do you want I'm really busy right now!" the very tired yet still very handsome looking male shouted while entering the room totally ignoring the security guard and Hinata.

"I just need a couple hundred Itachi I'm really low right now and I need cash." Kisame said while sobbing through his hands.

"No!"

"Please just a couple this is the last time; I Swear, no more I won't bother you anymore. Please. They will kill me if I don't!" The blue dude begged, now crawling to Itachi's feet.

"I've already told you I want nothing to do with that organization anymore and I'm not giving you money for you're pathetic attempt to be in there. Anyways what do you want?" The handsome male Itachi said looking mildly interesting in why one of his security guards had a quite cute looking girl with him.

"Let me go!" Hinata tried again to be freed of his massive hands still holding onto her tiny wrists.

"Yes, please do let go of this poor girl now."

"Fine," And he did.

"Now let me see-oh are you the one who owes me 16,999,999,999. Dollars of priceless broken antique pottery." Itachi paused to look at the priceless expression on Hinata's face.

"I am assuming that-that was you and that you do not have enough to pay back that dept. So as you're consequences you can ether A.) Work it off by doing community service by being the janitor for free with no pay or option B.)Go to jail for the rest of your life. Either way it's great for me but…I think you will like option C.)." He paused and took in a deep breath.

"So which one do you want?" He asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"Um…you haven't told me what option C.) Is sir." Hinata pointed out looking intensely scared but holding it in.

'I'd rather not go to jail, and I couldn't stand cleaning toilets all day.'

"Oh never mind I can just take that one away it was stupid." Itachi said shrugging in a very non-chantly way.

"So A-or-B it is. Pick one please unless you relly want C."

Thoughts of terrible things were racing in her mind.

' Nothing is worse than cleaning toilets than jail; wow what a great selection but he won't tell me what C is…pick B at least I wouldn't have to do something icky!

But that would be terrible what would father say and I've finally gotten his approval of being a successful author and if I go to jail I'll be ruined forever and cleaning toilets…eww no defiantly not .So only c is left.'

"Five seconds." He said.

'I'll do it. I will just do it get it over with say it! Say it!'

"Two seconds, one second."

"I-I'll do-do C." Hinata stuttered (old habit.)

Suddenly Itachi smiled a devilish smile full of lust like this was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life.

"Um…what is option C sir." Hinata warily asked.

"Oh right option C is you are my…"

"Yes, you were saying!" Hinata said impatiently.

"Yeah, you are going to be my personal…"

"Please!" Now Hinata was starting to cry.

"Oh-okay, you are now my personal assistant." Itachi said defeated his little game was over.

"Well that's not so bad."

"Yep, not bad at all." Itachi agreed nodding his hand folded on his black desk.

And then there was a silence.

"Now Kisame leave you're sobbing is starting to get on my nerves and Mr.…um"

"Oh-it's Bernard." Said Bernard the security guard.

"Yes whatever you may leave too."

Once they left Hinata let a little better and wondered what exactly do personal assistances do.

"So, um…Itachi-sama"

"You may call me Itachi-chan or kun I don't like to be so formal with my new best friend."

"Yes, um what exactly what is it I am supposed to do?"

"Oh it's quite simple. Just anything and everything I tell you to do or I tell you to do what somebody else says for you to do. Now to complete this I will have you to sign this contract this says that I and or any other Uchian may tell you about and around but I am sure that won't happen much." He said almost to quiet she could barely hear him.

"Okay, so when do I start." She asked after being bored of trying to read the very fine print she just signed it.

"Right now and you will need to put this on." He said very much for sure that he had a evil smile as he handed Hinata the box.

"Okay" as she left in search of a bathroom a lead of interesting adventures are waiting before her and the rest of the two years of pleasure she is giving the Uchians' that she will not see..or yet.

…to be continued…


	2. Talent what!

Here is chapter 2 and the love begins well almost I don't own Naruto or anyone else in the lovely series!! So do not ask. But please RxR or the love and life of the fic and many a crack shall open up soon; it's in you're hands. Hopefully,

Love Erin

"Oh-my-God, you look fabulous!" Itachi gushed as he looked at his new personal assistant. He came up to her, she was standing in the door way were she burst through and this is where our story begins.

"You're kidding right this has got to be a discrimination against the female sex! Its like feminism never happened!" Hinata pointed out. But Itachi wasn't getting it.

"It may be a little too big in the bust area." He mumbled poking around her breasts.

"What!"

"Well come on you are a little small." He said.

"That's not what I mean; no I am not going to wear this. I can't!" Hinata explained rather, well mad.

"How come, I think it's cute it looks great with you're eye's."

"I-I just can't! You can see my ass; I am not going to were a maid's outfit!!"

"You have to; and I like it that's all that matters right." He said brushing a little bit of lavender hair out of her pale eyes.

"Well you don't have to where it everywhere, you just wear it with me. In privet and when you are serving me champagne with guests' people who appreciate art." He said playing with the fringe of her bonnet.

"And you have weekends off. That's all, the rest of the time you are with me."

"Oh." Hinata sighed. The silence was broken when the secretary knocked on the door.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something sir-I'll just go and." She started turning for the door.

"No what is it Karin?" Itachi asked in his cold monotone he uses on her it gave Hinata the chills.

"Um…well sir there is well you're client is here Mr. Jiraiya."

"Oh yes send him in."

The door closed and opened again but what a surprise for another one of there kind the perverted type but this was bad beyond every thing for our protagonist was about to face. Hot tubs, hot men from the opposite sex and a life time of skanks. (Actually two years.)

"So I have the forms that you e-mailed for me last night for the Talent House additions do you want those still?" Jiraiya asked handing Itachi the forms.

Hinata was utterly confused.

"Yes so lets set up a date today I already have a list of worthy competitors. Here you look."

"Interesting choices Jiraya; very interesting indeed."

"Um, excuse me Itachi-sama…I mean kun what exactly is a talent house competition?"

"You really need to watch more T.V missy-oh Itachi-Chan who is this lovely lady and why is she were my masterpiece." Said Jiraiya

"Oh yeah actually I don't even know you're name what is it dear."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I am a author-"

"Really me too!" Jiraiya announced unexpectedly

"I'm sure, anyway but what is this house of talent thingy exactly?"

"Oh here you look." Itachi said as he handed her the sheet of paper Jiraya just handed him.

"TALENT HOUSE COMMPITITION WINNER RECIVES 100,000 DOLLARS AND A NEW BLACK MUSTANG WITH THE TITLE OF THE BEST IN MUSIC, BODY AND SCORING WITH THE LOVLEY LADIES THAT ARE RESIDING IN THE HOUSE OF TALENT.", "Oh well that's interesting enough so who are the competitors.

"Turn it to the back." Jiraiya said leaning on her shoulder obviously enjoying his handy work.

"Suggested competitors are as followed:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchihan

Gaara of the dessert

Shino Aburame

Neji Hyuuga

How come Neji would do this ha-ha what a loser, what will father say."

"So he is you're brother?" Itachi asked picking at his chin.

"No he's my cousin." Hinata replied flatly.

"How interesting, what do you think Jiraiya should we let her?"

"Without question of course." Jiraiya smiled deviously.

"Wait what are you talking about-it better not be about me!" Hinata has absolutely no clue to this competition and the role she has on the 'player' that wins.

…to be continued…


End file.
